Harry Potter et les Dragons I
by Vytaliaa
Summary: Lors de l'attaque à Godric's Hollow, ce n'est pas Harry qui est désigné comme l'Élu, mais son jumeaux, Ethan. Harry, lui, est envoyé chez la sœur de sa mère. Cependant, les Dursley ont déménagé juste avant que Harry n'arrive... Mais alors, qui a recueilli Harry ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages présents dans ce chapitre ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire et quelques autres qui arriveront plus tard, si.**

On dit que, quand une mère met au monde un bébé, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Même si il est moche, ou anormal. C'est une façon de préserver la reproduction humaine. Cependant, certains devaient en être dénué. Prenez comme exemple les Potter. Une famille respectable, en apparence... Mais pour comprendre toute l'histoire, il faut revenir en arrière, à un certain janvier 1980...

.

o0O0o

.

-Bonjour chérie, fit James Potter en embrassant sa femme, Lily Potter.

-Bonjour mon cœur, lui répondit-elle.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil du salon, en face de la cheminée, et paraissait plongée dans ses pensées.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda son mari, inquiet.

-Non, au contraire...

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de mes maux de têtes et mes nausées ?

-Oui, dit-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Et bien, aujourd'hui, je suis allée voir un médicomage.

-Et... ?

-Et je suis enceinte. De trois mois.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! Je vais être papa !

Il embrassa sa femme, euphorique. Ensuite, semblant avoir eu une idée, il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour prévenir immédiatement tout les maraudeurs, plus quelques autres personnes sous le rire de sa bien-aimée, soulagée qu'il le prenne comme ça.

-Sirius ? Je vais être papa ! Tu te rends compte ! Moony est avec toi ? C'est génial !

.

o0O0o

.

_6 mois et quelques plus tard, 1 août 1980_

-Ne sont-ils pas magnifique ?

-Si. J'ai été surpris quand on m'a dit que se serait des jumeaux, mais je n'en suis que plus heureux.

Lily et James Potter regardaient tendrement leurs deux enfants, endormis dans leurs berceaux respectifs. Ils étaient totalement différents.

L'un avait les cheveux noirs comme l'encre, une bouche rose pleine, et même si on ne les voyaient pas présentement, de magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude. Quant à l'autre, il avait les cheveux de sa mère, et les yeux bleus. Le premier avait une peluche de lapin, tandis le deuxième avait un nounours.

-Nous n'avons toujours pas décidé comment les appeler.

-Nous pourrions les appeler Harry et Ethan, fit la mère en se dirigeant vers les berceaux.

-Celui-ci, continua-t-elle en désignant le garçon aux cheveux noirs, est Harry, et celui-ci, elle désignait maintenant le brun, est Ethan.

-Ça me plait. Bonjour, Harry. Bonjour Ethan, gagatisa le nouveau père

-Il faudrait aussi décider de leurs parrains.

-Pour ça, je pense que Sirius et Rémus seront parfaits. Sirius pour Harry, et Rémus pour Ethan. Il ne reste plus qu'à leur demander, avança James en caressant les cheveux de son fils aîné.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord.

.

o0O0o

.

_1 ans et 3 mois plus tard, 31 octobre 1981_

La porte sortit de ses gonds dans un fracas épouvantable. Une silhouette menaçante se dessina derrière la porte.

-Lily ! Emmène les enfants ! cria James

La silhouette se précisa, révélant un homme au visage bien connu.

-Je ne te laisserais pas les tuer, Voldemort.

-C'est ce qu'on verra Potter.

Ce dernier lança un stupéfix, que Voldemort esquiva sans problème. Il lança quant à lui un sortilège muet qui envoya Potter s'écraser sur le mur(1). Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de tuer Potter tout de suite, il avait bien envie de le torturer pour toutes ces années de sabotages de plan. Nan mais, on n'empêche pas les gens de conquérir le monde, c'est pas poli ! Il monta, évita un sortilège d'impedimenta, un autre d'incarcerem, et arriva enfin dans la chambre d'enfant.

Devant les berceaux, Lily semblait vouloir faire barrage de son corps au sorcier. Il ne s'en soucia pas, lui lançant juste un petrificus totalus. Il ne voulait pas se salir les mains avec une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, il avait plus important à faire. Il s'approcha des deux berceaux.

Dans l'un Ethan pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps, tandis que, dans l'autre, Harry le regardait avec… curiosité ? Il décida qu'il commencerait par celui-là. Comment osait-il ne pa avoir peur de lui ?! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est élevés par des inconscients ! Mais qu'il tuerait comme même les _deux_ bébés, moins de risques de vengeance.

Il lança un avada kedavra sur Harry. Cependant, alors qu'il allait se tourner vers Ethan, une vive lumière blanche l'éblouit et, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait rien de lui dans la chambre, à part un petit tas de poussière (merci pour ceux qui nétooient après !).

Quand Dumbledore arriva à Godric's Hollow, il constata que passage de l'être maléfique avait laissé une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry et une autre avec une vague forme de cœur sur la main de Ethan, causée, mais ça Dumbledore ne le savait pas, par un bout de bois tombé du plafond en partie écroulé.

Le directeur de Poudlard réveilla James et Lily et leur annonça que Ethan était l'Élu, pour preuve la cicatrice en forme de cœur que lui avait laissé le Mage Noir, signe que l'amour vainquait tous les ennemis (et que les elephants roses sont monnaie courante dans le monde du vainqueur de Grindelwald). Quand à Harry, la cicatrice devait être une blessure qu'il s'était fait pendant la destruction de la maison par le "malencontreux" sort du lord noir.

Aussitôt, les deux parents se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'enfants. Ils n'eurent aucun regard pour Harry, qui s'était rendormi, et s'approchèrent du berceau de son frère. Celui-ci pleurait toujours. Sa mère essayait de le consoler, le berçant doucement et lui chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête.

Ils redescendirent ensemble, entourant le bébé d'amour. Une fois en bas, ne voyant Harry, le vieux professeur leur demanda où il était.

-Nous l'avons laissé dans la chambre. Pourquoi ?

-Non, mes enfants, pour rien, occupez-vous de Ethan, fit le vieil homme d'un voix de papy gâteau.

Son plan avançait mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Pour l'instant, les parents du sauveur délaissaient Harry. Il pourrait donc l'envoyer chez les Dursley sans problèmes. Il savait que le gosse grandirait sans amour, et qu'ainsi, il pourrait le manipuler aisément et en faire une arme secrete contre Voldemort, à son entrée à Poudlard.

Il monta chercher Harry et redescendit avec. Les adultes jetèrent un vague coup d'œil au garçon avant de se reconcentrer sur leur fils aîné, Ethan.

-James, Lily, à propos de Harry, commença Dumbledore

-Il faut l'éloigner d'Ethan. Il risquerait d'être jaloux de son frère et de tout faire pour attirer l'attention loin de celui-ci, parla James, sans quitter Ethan du regard.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Je comptais le mettre chez Pétunia et son mari. Ainsi, il grandirait en moldu et ne dérangerait pas son frère. Vous êtes d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans sa dernière phrase, il glissa une touche de magie, qui "aidait" en general les gens à approuver son avis.

-Bien entendu, Albus. Faites vite, que nous puissions nous consacrer à notre fils.

Le vieil homme jubila. Après tout, qui était-il pour aller à l'encontre des parents pour s'occuper de leur fils ?

-Bien. Je l'emmène. Vous ne lui dites pas au revoir ?

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, au revoir Harry.

Il ricana mentalement et transplana. Il arriva devant le 4 Privet Drive et déposa le bébé sur le perron après avoir invoqué une couverture, et il disparut, une lueur démonique et manipulatrice dans les yeux. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était le panneau _**Vendu**_ planté dans la pelouse…

(1) L'auteuse vous demande de la croire quand elle dit qu'elle n'a _absolument_ _pas_ mit un sortilège muet pour éviter d'avoir à chercher un sortilege concret. L'auteuse n'est pas une feignante. L'auteuse préfère garder ses forces pour dormir.

5


End file.
